


Tell me about your family (and they say her name)

by ECOM



Series: The adventures of Stiles mothering the Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Everyone is younger, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, HiHo kids inspired me, I can have pack mom Stiles with steter, I guess kid Stiles, I just wanted fluff, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Peter is not much here, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, THAT CHANNEL IS SO CUTE, Well - Freeform, Young Cora Hale, Young Derek Hale, Young Isaac Lahey, and a little of angst, as a treat, bc that's the vibe he gives, but his description and scene feel like he is, but still, i guess this counts as angst, she's a kid, she's a mom so she's good with kids, that's basically what it's this, which is what i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Rosa expects to find an abused child.She doesn't expect a "mom" child.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Series: The adventures of Stiles mothering the Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793914
Comments: 9
Kudos: 698





	Tell me about your family (and they say her name)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just indulgent shit.  
> I wanted pack mom Stiles but I didn't want to read sterek. I wanted fem Stiles. I saw HiHo kids' video of the kids describing their parents.  
> So here it's this.  
> Beta for Flostar.  
> Enjoy.

Isaac Lahey.

Everybody in Beacon Hills knows about the situation with his father and how the kid had to be taken away from him. He's now living with the Whittemores. Everybody knows.

The school psychologist of Beacon Hill Elementary School and High School knows.

The psychologist, Rosa Martinez, doesn't want that to happen to any other kid.

So she tells the principal an idea and he agrees immediately.

And now she's happy she took that drawing course.

* * *

This started for Isaac Lahey, so she think it's appropiate it starts with him.

“Good morning, Isaac!” she says, trying to give him her best smile.

“Good morning, miss Martinez” he replies, shy, but still better than when still was living with his father.

“Take a seat”

He does as he's told.

“How have you been lately, Isaac?”

“Good”

“I'm happy to hear that. Do you know why are you here?”

He shakes his head.

“Well, the principal and I had an idea. Did you know I can draw?”

The kid shakes his head but he seems more interested now.

“I do, so I wanted to do something with the students. You're going to describe me your family and I'll draw them”

Isaac starts to get nervous.

“D-do I have to describe my d-dad?”

Rosa feels her chest hurt.

“No if you don't want to, he's no apart of your family, right?”

The blonde boy tilts his head and seems to think about it.

Then he nods.

“Yeah, he's not my family” he says, confidence in his voice.

“Okay, then, with who do you want to start?”

It goes well, Isaac describes Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore in a good way, the words “kind”, “gentle” and “fun” are used a lot.

She's happy.

Miss Martinez laughs a little when Isaac describes Jackson.

“He's mean, he shares his stuff but always wants to be the leader when we play. He defends me but he's still mean”

Everything sounds normal.

Then it doesn't.

“Oh, and Stiles!”

She's confused. She knows Stiles, the sheriff's daughter, but doesn't understand why Isaac says her name.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, she's part of my family, too!” he says beaming, like the only mention of her makes his day. “She's shorter than me and Jackson, her skin is very pale, like Snow White!” he laughs, “She doesn't like when we say that. Her eyes are like Bambi, chocolate, her hair is long and brown, she has a lot of moles”

He stops.

“Why aren't you drawing?”

That's when she goes out of her head.

“Oh, I'm sorry”

She starts to draw, she knows how the Stilinski girl looks like. Isaac asks her to draw her with a Snow White dress.

“She knows how to cook! Her food is the best! Don't telll that to Mrs. Whittemore” he says the last thing in a soft voice.

“I won't”

“She also defends me like Jackson, she punches really hard! When I get hurt she puts a band-aid on it. Jackson always wants to have her attention when she goes to the house, but she tells him to not be selfish”

_Is he describing…?_

“She reads me to sleep when we have sleepovers and if I have nightmares she makes me feel safe”

_Is he describring a mom?_

“She sounds like a good friend”

“She's the best! She's like a princess”

Isaac's family drawing has Mr. Whittemore within a suit and holding a phone, Mrs. Whittemore with a pretty yellow dress and with flowers on her head, Jackson with a crown and doing a funny face.

And Stiles, wearing a Snow White dress, in a hand she has Isaac's favorite cookies and a book, in the other she has a box glove.

She looks like the most dangerous Disney princess.

* * *

Rosa decides that the next one should be Jackson Whittemore.

The boy enters, his face shows he doesn't want to be there.

“Good morning, Jackson”

“Hi” he says sulkily. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you're not in trouble, you're here for something else”

Jackson arches an eyebrow but takes a seat.

“The principal and I are doing an activity, you have to describe your family and I'm going to draw them”

“Oh, okay” he shrugs.

He describes his parents in a similar way as Isaac did.

In her drawing Mrs. Whittemore has a car toy in her hands and Mr. Whittemore is holding a football ball.

“Isaac is fine, I guess it's good to have someone with who I can play everyday” he says it like he doesn't care, but she can see the twitch in his lip.

In her drawing Isaac has tears but a big smile.

“And Stiles”

Rosa stops and looks up to Jackson.

“She has pale skin, Isaac says is like Snow White, with moles, she's short, her eyes are like ambar”

Miss Martinez nods.

“She has long brown hair, Isaac and I like to try hairstyles on her, I like when she has a bun, she looks like Tinkerbell. I call her Tinkerbell. She gets mad”

He laughs. He doesn't seem uncomfortable anymore.

“She calms me down easily, like magic, she talks and I feel better, like I'm safe. She's like a fairy. She even has a snub nose.” and he takes his nose to make it more clear. “Can you give her wings?”

The psychologist starts to draw.

She draws wings.

“She has a bad temper, like Tinkerbell, she scolds me when I'm being mean. She's kinda scary.”

_Tough love._

The blonde boy thinks a little more.

“She likes to play in the mud with me and she cooks sometimes with mom when she comes to the home or stays to sleep”

In her drawing, Stiles is pouting and her cheeks are red, she has fairy wings and a bun. She's using a chief hat and her hands have mud.

* * *

She calls twelve more kids.

None one them mention Stiles.

* * *

The next child is Erica Reyes.

She sits down.

“Good morning, Erica”

“Good morning” she says in a soft voice.

Rosa takes her things and sees how the girl follows her moves.

“Jackson told me we're going to draw”

“Yeah, that's what we're going to do. You'll tell me about your family and I'll draw what you say”

The girl touches her blonde hair nervously.

Not like she's scared. Just nervous.

So nervous she doesn't talk.

“Do you want to start with your mom?”

In a moment, her complete demeanor changes. Erica even moves her chair to be next to her.

“I want to start with Stiles!” she exclaims.

_That name._

She thought it wouldn't be said again.

“Stiles” she repeats.

“Yes! She's my best friend, even if Cora says something else” she says with a grin in her face.

What a change.

“Very well, how is she?”

“She's really pale and has a lot of moles, her eyes are like honey, her hair is long and brown”

Rosa is getting used to that description.

“We play dress up, I brush her hair and she brushes mine, and she tells me I look pretty. She defends me when someone is being rude with me for my epilepsy, she gives me cookies if I'm good and helps me to know what to do. She's like an angel”

Or like a mom.

“Should I draw her with wings?”

“Yes, please!”

She does.

“Something else?”

“I like to sleep on her shoulder, I feel safe”

“Like she is your angel”

“Exactly!”

She nods.

Erica describes her parents later.

For Rosa, Stiles is the one that shines.

Because Stiles is an angel with cookies and honey eyes.

* * *

Vernon Boyd is a quiet boy.

She said “Good afternoon” and he nodded.

She asked “Do you what're we going to do?” and he nodded.

She asked “With who do you want to start?” and he shrugged.

The boy has been quiet for ten minutes.

_Not an easy one._

She doesn't blame him. She knows what happened with his sister.

She tries something.

“Do you want to start with Stiles?”

He startles.

Then he nods.

And he talks.

“She has moles, pale skin, her hair is brown and long, her eyes are like fire”

“Fire” she asks.

_That's new._

He nods.

“They're warm. They make me feel-“

“Safe” she interrupts.

The kid tilts his head but then nods.

“Yeah, safe. I like to hear her talk, she talks a lot but it's soothing, like when mermaids sing in fairytales. She cooks. When she has nothing to say we sit together and eat. Most of the time we eat my favorite cookies”

“She's a mermaid”

He nods.

With a little of help he describes his mom.

Vernon's drawing has his mom and Stiles.

Stiles like a mermaid.

* * *

She calls for Cora Hale, then decides to call also for her brother.

Cora and Derek enter the room.

“Good afternoon, kids”

“Good afternoon” the Hale kids say, with the same sober tone.

The Hales.

Like Isaac Lahey, everybody knew what happened to them. The tragedy that they could almost be.

“Do you know why are you here?”

“Yeah, Erica told me” the youngest says, not even looking at her.

_Maybe these ones are going to be harder._

“Good, take a seat, please”

They sit down.

“Who wants to start?”

They look at each other but don't say a word.

Rosa sighs.

“Would you like to start with your mom?”

No answer.

The woman is ready to ask again when one of them talks.

“She's tall” Cora says.

The psychologist smiles. “Good! Anything else?”

“She's strong” Derek says this time.

“She has black hair and brown eyes”

“She's kind”

And like that they describe the rest of their family. Word by word, but it's something.

“You have a sister, Laura”

They nod,

“She looks like mom but she has dad's eyes” the boy says.

“She's bossy”

Derek chuckles.

Cora sees it and her face forms a little smile.

_Progress._

“Anyone else?”

“Uncle Peter!” Cora says, a little more excited.

He has to be the favorite uncle.

“He's an asshole” the youngest says like it's nothing.

“Cora!” her brother reprimands, then he makes a face “She's saying the truth though”

“Is he bad with you?”

“No, he's just a little shit like mom says”

“Cora!”

He shuts up.

“But it's true”

So the fun uncle.

“How is he?” Rosa asks.

“He has blue eyes

“Smug smile”

“Dark bonde hair”

“He uses fancy clothes”

“He likes expensive stuff”

“And he has to have Stiles in his arms” they say at the same time.

Rosa's hand stops.

“Did you say Stiles?”

They nod.

“She's my best friend, even if Erica says something else” Cora says while she frowns.

_Fighting for mom's attention?_

“She passes time in our house”

“She has pale skin”

“And moles”

“She's a wolf!”

Miss Martinez makes a confused face. Derek seems like he's going to collapse.

“Cora…”

“She acts like a wolf. She cuddles with us, she likes to brush our fur- I mean hair, she kisses better when we get hurt even if it's healed and she brings food. She even has golden eyes!”

A wolf.

“She likes to sing” Derek says at the end.

”She likes to sing to us” his sister restates.

Rosa draws.

And she can't stop looking at Stiles in the arms of Peter Hale.

* * *

When they get out, she thinks.

She thinks.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski. The sheriff's daughter. Surprising maternal figure of some kids.

She's sat before her.

“Hi”

“Hi”

Silence.

They look at each other-

Silence.

She clears her throat.

“Stiles, I guess that you know what we're going to do”

“You'll ask me about my family”

“Correct”

The girl moves on the chair.

“Everybody knows my dad”

“I know how he looks like, I don't know how he is”

The Stilinski looks at her lap.

Rosa looks at her.

_Pale._

_Moles._

_Princess._

_Chocolate._

_Pale._

_Moles._

_Fairy._

_Ambar._

_Pale._

_Moles._

_Angel._

_Honey._

_Pale._

_Moles._

_Mermaid._

_Fire._

_Pale._

_Moles._

_Wolf._

_Golden._

“Whisky” the woman says in a whisper.

Stiles looks up at her and her face is full of distress.

“What did you say?”

“Sorry, I just- I saw your eyes and I thought they look like whisky”

“Oh”

More silence.

The girl moves more.

“My dad is good with me, he takes care of me and I take care of him. My dad loves me”

Miss Martinez draws.

She draws Noah Stilinski in his sheriff suit and with a kind smile.

But it feels off.

“My mom”

Rosa gives all her attention to the girl in front of her.

“She's still part of my family”

And she can't tell her otherwise.

“Your mom”

“She had brown hair, brown eyes and a cute smile. Dad says I look like her. She was kind, she liked to play with me and she cooked really well”

Her drawing has Claudia Stilinski.

She's smiling. She has a kitchen apron.

That's everything.

She knows that should be everything.

There's no more Stilinskis in town.

“Okay, well-“

Still, the girl doesn't stop.

She seems to space out.

She talks.

“There's more”

Rosa stills.

Waits a second.

And nods.

She tightens her grip on her pencil.

“Isaac is gentle but he can be tough if he wants, he likes chocolate cookies and being read to sleep”

_Isaac._

She draws.

“Jackson can be rude but his heart is kind, he likes to play with my hair and when I bake bread”

_Jackson._

She draws.

“Erica is insecure but when you get to know her you find a strong and cheerful girl, she asks me to play dress up and sleeps on my shoulder”

_Erica._

She draws.

“Boyd is shy but his mind is full of ideas, he likes to pass time in silence while we eat the cookies I made or just hear me talk”

_Boyd._

She draws,

“Cora is wild and full of energy, Derek is broken but he still has a child in him, they like to hug me, they like when I cook for them, I sing lullabies when they ask”

_The Hales._

She draws.

It has to be all.

But it's not.

That's not all.

A name is missing.

“Peter”

And with that, the girl's face lights up with joy.

“He has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, they're cold like ice but they can also be soft like the sky, he has pretty dark blonde hair, his face has a stubble that makes me tickle, his hands are gentle. He likes to cuddle, he likes to stroke my hair, he likes when I touch his face, he cooks with me and he reads with me”

Her eyes focus again.

There's full conviction in them.

“He makes me happy”

Rosa should say something.

She should be worried.

At least ask for an explanation.

But she doesn't.

She draws Peter.

“Well, it seems like you have a big and happy family”

And Stiles just smiles.

“I have it”

The bell rings.

Miss Martinez stands up, ready to tell the whisky eyed girl that she can go.

The door opens.

A man it's in the door.

“Stiles, we're going home” he says.

The little girl doesn't lose time and goes to the man.

He doesn't lose time and takes her in his arms.

Both of them look at her.

“You have to be Peter Hale”

“I am”

They lock eyes.

“This is your drawing, Stiles” she hands it to the youngest in the room. “I'll see you tomorrow”

“Goodbye, miss Martinez”

And with that, the man and the girl get out of the room.

She stands there.

She has to think some things.

* * *

“What's that?”

“It's my family”

“Am I there?”

“Of course”

“I see a lot of people”

“It's because I have a big family, Peter”

“Really?”

“Yup!”

“If that's what you say then it has to be true, sweetheart”


End file.
